A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toilets, more specifically, a grey water toilet.
Demands for water conversation are ever increasing. The need to efficiently use water, and prevent unwanted waste of fresh water is a continual problem in many highly populated areas. One place with which water waste should be directed is in a bathroom.
Over the years, countless devices have arisen to recycle gray water in a bathroom environment. However, most of these devices are directed to other water applications or do not create a high-efficiency use of grey water.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with grey water-type toilets. However, no prior art discloses a grey water toilet that receives all water from a sink into a first portion of the toilet tank; wherein the toilet tank is divided into the first portion and a second portion via a baffle; wherein the grey water collected in said toilet tank is used to flush said toilet; wherein the toilet may be flushed via a traditional toilet flush handle or via a pop-up rod located on said sink; wherein the sink includes a removable strainer located about the sink drain and which further strains out objects from flowing down the waste line of said sink and into the toilet tank; wherein the waste line of said sink only flows directly into the first portion of the toilet tank; wherein overflow of grey water into said first portion shall flow into an overflow tube located inside of the first portion, and said overflow of grey water shall subsequently exit down the drain line from said toilet.
The Rosenblatt patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,882) discloses a system for recycling waste water from showers, bath tubs, and lavatories to provide flush water for toilets and urinals. However, the system does not include a vanity with sink in fluid communication with a toilet that will use gray water from said sink to aid in operation of said toilet, and wherein said toilet can be operated by a flush handle located on said toilet or via a pop-up rod located on said sink.
The Johnson, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,346) discloses a water recycling system that utilizes gray water for flushing a toilet comprising a valve having a first orientation for allowing the flow of water only from the water supply to the toilet and a second orientation fox allowing the flow of water only from the holding tank to the toilet. However, the system does not include a sink and vanity that are solely in fluid communication with the toilet and which can operate said toilet by a regular toilet flush handle or by a pop-up rod located on said sink; and wherein gray water is used in conjunction with clean drinking water to run said toilet.
The Wiseman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,160), discloses a gray-water recycling system for use in toilets and lawn care. However, the system does not enable flushing of said toilet to be performed upon use of a pop-up rod located on a sink in fluid communication with said toilet.
The Sanders et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0174959) discloses a water recycling device that utilizes gray water from a gray water source, such as a bathroom sink, to flush a toilet. Again, the sink is incapable of flushing said toilet.
The Toms patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,597) discloses a water economizing system for new or existing buildings where the waste lines of lavatory sinks, showers, and clothes washing machines are connected to a storage reservoir that filters and treats the water and thereafter, it is used for the operation of toilets. Again, the system does not teach a toilet that uses gray water from a sink in fluid communication therewith, and which can flush said toilet by a pop-up rod located on said sink that can work independent of a normal toilet flush handle.
The King patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,200) discloses a water conservation system comprising a recirculating/recycling valve for directing water lost down the drain to a recycling toilet tank system. Again, the conservation system does not teach a toilet that uses gray water from a sink, wherein said sink is in fluid communication therewith, and wherein said sink can flush said toilet via a pop-up rod located on said sink.
The Plante Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No 2005/0016910) discloses a waste water filtering and recycling system that collects waste water to be used for flushing a toilet. Again, the system is not directed to use with a toilet that is in fluid communication with a sink, which diverts, gray water into the tank of said toilet, and wherein said sink can flush said toilet via a pop-up rod located on said sink.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a grey water toilet that receives all water from a sink into a first portion of the toilet tank; wherein the toilet tank is divided into the first portion and a second portion via a baffle; wherein the grey water collected in said toilet tank is used to flush said toilet; wherein the toilet may be flushed via a traditional toilet flush handle or via a pop-up rod located on said sink; wherein the sink includes a removable strainer located about the sink drain and which further strains out objects from flowing down the waste line of said sink and into the toilet tank; wherein the waste line of said sink only flows directly into the first portion of the toilet tank; wherein overflow of grey water into said first portion shall flow into an overflow tube located inside of the first portion, and said overflow of grey water shall subsequently exit down the drain line from said toilet. In this regard, the grey water toilet departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.